The Legend of Menma
by NacoTheChoCho
Summary: Menma adalah anak yang penuh dendam kepada Konoha dan berambisi menghancurkan Konoha , bagaimanakah kisah Menma ?


The Legend of Menma

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure , Fantasy , Romance , Drama

Pairing : MenmaHina

Warning : gaje , aneh , summary tidak menarik

_Summary : Menma adalah anak yang penuh dendam kepada Konoha dan berambisi menghancurkan Konoha , bagaimanakah kisah Menma ?_

.

.

_Informasi dalam Fanfict ini:_

_1. __Sasuke tidak menerima tawaran Orochimaru dan Sasuke tidak tergigit Orochimaru saat Ujian Chunin__2. __Naruto awalnya memiliki 3 teman selama Hidupnya yaitu Hinata, Sasuke, dan Gaara nanti akan bertambah seakan perjalannan hidupnya__3. __Hinata bersifat kejam dan dingin kepada semua orang kecuali Naruto dan teman-teman Naruto , dan Hinata hanya bersifat lembut hanya kepada Naruto__4. __Hokage saat ini adalah Danzou__5. __Naruto berambut Hitam dengan mata Blue Sapphire_

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Lahirnya Seorang Bernama Menma**

_Di Konoha pukul 19.39_

"Bunuh anak sial ini!" Kata seorang penduduk Konoha sambil mengejar seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku... huaa..." Isak anak tersebut sambil berlari dengan kecepatan semampunya

Anak tersebut terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar

"Bunuh dia!" Kata seorang penduduk sambil menodongkan kunainya kearah anak tersebut

"Ampuni aku ? hiks aku tidak tahu apa-apa hiks ... Kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku hiks" Tangis anak tersebut

"karena kamu adalah _!" Bentak seorang penduduk

Nampaknya anak tersebut mulai pusing dan pingsan

_Di Konoha pukul 06.58 di Apartemen Naruto_

Terlihat seorang anak berumur 14 Tahun sedang tidur dengan mimpi buruknya itu

"Jangan bunuh aku... kumohon jangan bunuh aku" kata Naruto masih dalam keadaan tertidur

***Kriiiiingggggg* **

Terbunyilah sebuah alaram sehingga membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya

"TIDAKKK!"teriak Naruto yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya

'Kenapa? Kenapa mimpiku menampilkan masa laluku itu?'batin Naruto marah

"Apa maksudnya anak sial... dasar orang Konoha gila itu"Ucap Naruto dalam apartemennya itu

Naruto lalu mengambil dan membuat ramen instan untuk menjadi sarapan pagi hari ini , setelah ramen tersebut jadi , Naruto mulai memakannya dengan kesal saat ia mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya itu

'Hmm... aku baru ingat hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan Hinata-chan , kira-kira apa yang ingin ia bicarakan yah?' batin Naruto penasaran , Naruto langsung memakai jaket dan meninggalkan Apartemennya yang berantakan itu

_Di Konoha pukul 07.26 di Taman Konoha _

Di Taman Konoha terdapat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian terbuka dengan memiliki rambut Indigo yang indah dan juga mata lavendernya yang cukup menawan

"Gomen Hina-chan"kata Naruto yang baru sampai

"Aku juga baru sampai kok Naruto-kun"kata Hinata dengan lembut *?* ... dan tampak pipi Hinata mulai memerah

Hinata selalu berkata lembut dan bersikap manis saat bertemu Naruto tetapi kepada orang lain ia hanya akan memberikan sikap dingin dan datarnya

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"Tanya Naruto To The Point

"Aku menemukan sebuah kuil aneh yang berlambangkan Klan Namikaze , mungkin Naruto-kun bisa berlatih dengan keras disana" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merah

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kesana..." kata Naruto dingin

"..." Hinata hanya dapat menunjukan wajah sedihnya karena merasa permintaannya ditolak Naruto

"...sendirian , aku juga mau mengajakmu berlatih disana , dengan begitu aku dapat melihat wajah cantikmu itu"lanjut Naruto

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung tersipu malu dan tampak wajahnya yang lebih merah dari yang tadi layaknya tomat.

'Aku mencintaimu Naruto , sejak pertama aku bertemu kamu ... aku saat itu mencintaimu'batin Hinata yang menatap mata blue sapphire Naruto

'Aku tidak ingin kamu jauh dariku karena aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan ini ... Kamu Cuma milikku Hinata-chan ... Cuma Miliku 'batin Naruto yang juga menatap mata Lavender indah milik Hinata

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan ... saling memberikan tatapan yang sama ... yaitu rasa mencintai dan rasa takut kehilangan...

"um ... Hinata-chan , aku akan mengajak Sasuke juga ... kamu tahukan? Aku hanya memiliki kamu dan Sasuke karena yang lainnya menjauhiku karena takut akan monster dalam diriku ini"kata Naruto dengan nada sedih dan tampang yang datar

"Silahkan saja Naruto-kun ... aku tidak masalah dengan Sasuke kok" kata Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya

"Arigatou Hinata-chan"kata Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto mulai beranjak pergi ke daerah klan Uchiha

_Di Konoha pukul 08.24 di Kediaman Uchiha_

***Ting Tong***

"Teme , keluarlah ada yang ingin kubicarakan"kata Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya memencet tombol

Lalu keluarlah seorang anak berambut raven dengan mata Onyxnya yang tajam dan dingin dan cukup dibilang 'Cool'

"Ada apa dobe?"Tanya Sasuke

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya ... Apakah kamu masih membenci Itachi?"tanya Naruto sambil menyeringkai

"Hn"jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah membunuh

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku ... Hinata-chan menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih ... selain itu disana kita juga dapat menemukan jutsu 'B sampai S'" kata Naruto To The Point

"Memangnya dimana tempat itu? Kalau itu bisa membuatku kuat aku akan ikut"kata Sasuke datar

"Kuil Namikaze ... Kudengar kuil itu adalah kuil yang memiliki banyak gulungan jutsu terlarang maupun Jutsu-jutsu aneh tetapi kuil tersebut tidak terlihat akibat sebuah kekkai... tapi Hinata-chan menemukannya , mungkin ia menemukannya dengan Byakugan miliknya" Kata Naruto panjang lebar

'Jutsu terlarang dan jutsu aneh? Hmmm mungkin dengan itu aku bisa membalaskan dendam klanku yaitu membunuh Itachi!' batin Sasuke

"Hn ,kalau begitu aku akan ikut"kata Sasuke datar

"Bagus ... Itu baru keputusan!"kata Naruto dengan menyeringkai

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Hinata-chan dan setelah itu kita pergi ke kuil tersebut" Kata Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan Kediaman Uchiha untuk pergi ke Taman Konoha ,sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

_Di Konoha pukul 09.04 di Taman Konoha_

"Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto

"Emm... Naruto-kun"balas Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan merona merah di wajahnya

"Hn, langsung saja kita pergi kekuil tersebut"kata Sasuke singkat dan datar

"Kuil tersebut berada di Kirigakure ,aku menemukannya saat menjalankan misi dari Hokage-sama" Kata Hinata datar

"Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung kesana!"perintah Sasuke tidak sabaran

"Langka bagimu bersikap ceroboh, Teme"kata Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?!"kata Sasuke kesal

"Lebih baik kita buat Bunshin darah dan bunuh bunshin tersebut , dengan begitu orang Konoha akan mengira kita sudah mati ... "kata Naruto

"Maksud Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata

"Apabila kita keluar desa tanpa ijin , kita akan dimasukan Missing Nin dan akan banyak Bounty Hunter mencari kepala kita demi uang sehingga kita tidak dapat belajar dengan tenang ... kalaupun kita meminta ijin ke Danzou kita pasti akan dijaga oleh Anbu atau kita tidak akan diberikan ijin"kata Naruto cukup jelas

"Hn , kamu benar juga Dobe"kata Sasuke membetulkan Naruto

"Yosh sekarang ayo kita buat bunshin darah"perintah Naruto

Dan Naruto , Sasuke , dan Hinata mulai menggigitkan jarinya dan membuat handseal

**Blood Clon!**

***Booofffff* *Booofffff* *Booofffff***

"Gomen"kata Naruto dengan senyum iblisnya langsung menusuk jantung klonnya dengan kunai

"Alihkan mereka semua ..."perintah Sasuke sambil mendeathglare klonnya itu sambil tersenyum

**Chidori!**

"... dengan nyawamu" lanjut Sasuke dengan tangannya sudah menembus jantung klonnya tersebut

"Gomenne Klonku"kata Hinata dan langsung menusuk jantung klonnya dengan kunai layaknya Naruto dengan klonnya

"Sekarang ayo pergi" Kata Naruto

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan jasad klonnya tersebut ... Sekitar 19-23 menit seorang petani Konoha menemukan jasad tersebut dan langsung memberitahu kepada Hokage

_Di Kirigakure pukul 05.58 di Kuil Namikaze_

Disana terlihat banyak kabut yang menyelimuti sehingga menyamarkan pengelihatan ... tapi Nampaknya tidak bagi Byakugan , karena pada dasarnya Byakugan memiliki warna putih

"Akhirnya sampai juga"kata Naruto

"Benar-benar perjalanan yang jauh"lanjut Naruto

"Hn , kalau begitu ayo kita masuk"kata Sasuke

Saat mereka memasuki batas Kekkai , lalu Nampaklah Kuil kuno yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni dan juga cukup kotor dan kumuh

"Hinata-chan , Teme ... Lebih baik kita buat suatu team"Kata Naruto

"Hn, Maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke

"Maksudku , aku akan merekrut orang kuat yang mau bergabung dalam team kita ... karna kita tidak mungkin menyelesaikan dendam kita ber-3 saja"kata Naruto

"Kamu benar dobe"ucap Sasuke

"Lalu , apa nama teamnya?"tanya Hinata

"Hn.. bagaimana kalau Team Yuka?"saran Sasuke

"Menurutku Team Tsuki?" kali ini Hinata yang memberikan saran

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan"kata Naruto datar

'Kemungkinanku dengan Hinata adalah 50-50 ... hn , menurutku Tsuki terlali lembut dan bodoh'batin Sasuke

'Aku tidak mau kalah dengan laki-laki yang berlagak keren itu'batin Hinata tidak mau kalah

"Nama Team kita adalah Yukatsuki"kata Naruto

Hinata dan Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak menyangka Naruto dapat melakukan hal sebijak itu

'Dia pantas jadi ketua Yukatsuki'batin Sasuke

"Satu lagi... Sekarang jangan panggil aku Naruto lagi , tapi ... Menma"kata Menma

**_Bersambung ^^_**

**_Akhirnya selesai juga _****_Episode pertama_****_ , dimohon Reviewnya yaa ..._**

**_HAPPY READING_**


End file.
